The Identity Case
by skyperson9
Summary: Sherlock's assistance is needed and this time it's the MI6. A Sherlolly story. AU
1. Chapter 1

Greg Lestrade was a man who had seen it all. Working as the personal assistant to one of the most powerful women gave him enough experience and knowledge. But what he was witnessing right now, was something he thought to be impossible. It was the sight of Miss Adler being stressed and frantically pacing in her office.

Greg worked for the MI6. It was one of the most secret organizations which made sure that the world functioned orderly, no matter what the cost. He had been in the office for seven years and had worked under three bosses. He had no doubt that Miss Adler was the best of the three, despite the fact that her predecessors were both men. She had a pretty face and dressed always fashionably. It gave her an air of being a sweet damsel. But appearances was surely deceptive as she had a cunning intelligence and immense courage behind that pretty face that had kept her in the current post she occupied without being scared away or assassinated. They had been faced with many a terrible situations, on the face of which she had remained calm. But seeing her unsettled made him aware that something was very wrong. He was in the process was contemplating various scenarios and theories, when Miss Adler called for him. He immediately got up, straightened his grey suit and made his way into her office. She was currently sitting behind her desk, her lovely face creased in a frown. She looked up when he entered and indicated that he should take a seat.

"Connect me to agent Holmes" she said with a grave expression.

Well the day was full of surprises. He was shocked to hear the name of the former agent. Holmes had retired and got into politics five years ago. The organization was sad to see him go, as he had been the best they had. He was only agent who had completed all his missions, no failure. His only drawback: legwork. Apart from that, he had been a perfect agent. If they required the services of Holmes, then the situation must be very bad. He kept these thoughts to himself and followed Miss Adler's command. He touched the desk's corner with his index finger. MI6 had forgone desktop computers or even laptops and tablets long back. The government made sure that they had immense funding and their engineers knew how to use the finance. All the offices were equipped with touch sensitive desks. After recognizing his fingerprint the desk glowed to life, and a screen appeared on its surface. He immediately began to search for the agent with practiced ease and soon had his contact details. He immediately connected Miss Adler to agent Holmes's private number, available only to a select few.

"Miss Adler" came the voice after a few rings.

His boss smiled, impressed by the ability of the speaker to know his caller even though the number was withheld.

"Holmes" she answered. "I hope that you already know the reason for me contacting you."

"Oh! Yes I do. But I do not think I could be of any help to you. My plate is quite full right now with the impending war." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Thousands of life are at stake" Miss Adler cried.

"I am very well aware of that fact. But like I stated earlier I cannot embrace my former life. You are wasting both of our time." He said with finality.

"Mycroft" she said in a tone laced with a sense of urgency. "We need to act immediately as time is of essence. Only our best agent can handle the situation. I want you to accept the mission."

Mycroft was silent on the other end. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds he answered.

"My answer is the same, Miss Adler. I cannot accept the mission." She bowed her head dejectedly and was about to cut the call when he added "However I can suggest someone quite capable of handling such situations."

She immediately perked up.

"I'm listening."

/-/-/-/

Sherlock was lying on the couch wearing a maroon dressing gown, when Mrs. Hudson came into the flat with tea and biscuits.

"Oh! Sherlock the mess you've made." She said in her motherly voice looking around the flat in distaste. She placed the tray on the coffee table and went around cleaning the place. Sherlock sat up and poured himself a cup of tea. He looked around the place and was unimpressed. Yes, the place looked like a mini tornado affected zone but it was functional. Seriously, why do these people complain? He had been bored, so he had performed a particularly complex chemical analysis. There might have a few tiny explosions, but that was it.

John had gone on an absurdly long vacation to Greece with Mary (two weeks!) and there was no case to keep him occupied. Twice he had to stop himself from falling for cocaine just to escape the tediousness of the normal boring life. If the situation continued he would relapse. The probability was quite strong. He finished his tea and got up to place it in the sink. Mrs. Hudson kept on chattering about something and finally went downstairs along with the tray. He went to the window and indulged in his favorite pass time, deducing random people. While he was at it, he saw a black BMW stop right in front of their building. A man, dressed in a fine grey suit got out and made his way into the building.

_A client! Finally!_ He thought gleefully. He had just settled himself in his chair, when the man came in.

"Sit down" Sherlock said showing him the couch. The guy looked around the flat curiously and with the same questioning glance looked at him.

_Hmmm... Has come under the suggestion of someone, probably a client_, Sherlock deduced.

"My name is Greg Lestrade and I work" the man was saying.

"Work for the MI6" Sherlock completed for him. It was an easy deduction. Sherlock had read it from his left thumb and his shoelace.The man smiled instead of being shocked like the others.

However he became serious instantly. "Yes, sir. I work for the MI6. My boss wants to meet you about a" he paused, searching for the word. "A delicate matter." He said finally.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. The cases from such organizations were usually dull, dull and dull. Though he had never taken a case from MI6, he had enough experience. So much for hoping for a case. He was about to tell Lestrade to show himself out, when his phone buzzed with a text. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that it was from his annoying brother.

Go with him. It won't be boring.

-MH

Well this could be interesting. If Mycroft was vouching for it then the matter must be serious.

"Fine, I'll meet your boss. Just give me a moment to dress." He said and went into his bedroom.

Greg immediately took out his mini tablet to send a message to his boss.

/-/-/-/

On receiving the message from her personal assistant, Miss Adler sighed in relief for the first time in the last two days.

**AN: What do you think? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have borrowed ideas from various places. Please bear with me!**

Molly Hooper was having a great day.

She was one of the few people who loved their work. When she chose to study pathology everyone was concerned about her career options. But Molly hadn't cared one bit. Pathology was something she had been interested since her childhood. When she was in the last year of college, she had envisioned herself to be a pathologist in a respectable hospital. But never once did she dream that she would be offered a job in MI6.

Her abilities were almost always put to test, as the organization dealt with complex and dangerous beings. Yet, she found the challenge exhilarating.

She had just discovered the origin of a chemical used in a recent bomb blast, which would help the agents in tracking the terrorist group. It made her happy that she was helping to the world a better place.

Molly went to meet her friend Meena in her cubicle. They were supposed to be meeting for lunch. Unlike Molly, her friend Meena was a field agent. Similar to what the Bond movies called Bond girl. She rolled her eyes. Hollywood had a way to glamorize everything. Molly chuckled at the absurdity and pushed the glass to a personnel gym. A brown complexioned, raven haired woman was on the treadmill, doing a flat out sprint. Molly would have probably collapsed at this speed but her fit friend was hardly breaking a sweat. She was glad that she worked in the lab rather than the field.

Upon hearing the door open, Meena turned to wave at her. She switched off her treadmill and reached for the water bottle.

"Hey" she said in her usual cheery way.

"Hello! Don't tell me you forgot about lunch." Molly pointed an accusing finger at her best friend with a mock frown.

Meena laughed at her.

"Of course not. I remember." She said with a smile. "Just gimme a few minutes to hit the shower."

"Okay" Molly returned her smile and went outside to wait for her friend.

Just when she reached the lounge, she saw the security escorting someone to the elevators along with Greg as they passed the lounge window.

Everyone who worked here knew their way around. It was very rare when someone other than the employees were admitted into the building. It was rarer that Greg should be accompanying the visitor. _Must be someone important_, she mused if they were meeting HER.

She couldn't quite catch a glimpse of the stranger. Just a long coat and a mass of black curls.

_Black curls? _Her eyes widened.

She leaned against the window to take a better look but they were already inside the elevator.

Molly shook her head and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Wishful thinking" she muttered with a sigh.

/-/-/-/

Sherlock was by far, impressed by what he saw. And that meant that the place would have mind blowing to normal people.

After changing into his usual clothing, Sherlock joined the man (what was his name? Geoffrey probably) to head towards the car in front of the building. They car immediately began to pick up speed as soon as they settled in the car.

His companion pulled out a device similar to a tab and began to type something in it. If it had been anybody else they would have pondered about the situation but not Sherlock. _Never make assumptions before you knowing the facts_. So he just settled himself and looked upon the mazes that made up the city he called home.

He had deduced that the office would be in an isolated place, just like the Baskerville research lab. And like always, he was spot on. It was almost an hour away. They had to pass through five layers of security each more rigorous than the previous. Upon finally reaching the magnificent and imposing building, 'the man' (as he had begun to dub him) pocketed his device and gestured for Sherlock to follow him. As they got out of the car they were immediately joined by two guards (both from the army). As they made their way to the elevators, Sherlock saw someone at the lounge windows. It wasn't quite unusual. He always kept registering this kind of details. It was a woman. Something about the figure rang a dim bell.

_Hmmm… something to ponder about later._

The guards left them upon reaching the elevators. After recognizing 'the man's retina, the elevator doors hummed open. There wasn't any buttons to specify the floor number to which one wished to go. Sherlock figured that only specific floors were accessible to each member, which was regulated by the retinal scan. The elevator began to make a swift ascend and within seconds they were on the top most floor. The doors hummed yet again to reveal a well furnished and modern workspace. 'The man' started walking towards the opaque door, which Sherlock guessed was where his 'client' would be. He followed him.

After yet another retinal scan, the opaque door slid to a side to let them enter. The floor was carpeted in a dark green color which contrasted quite nicely with the steel gray painted walls. The room was furnished minimally but effectively. All this Sherlock noted afterwards as his attention was primarily focused on his 'client'.

The woman who had been pacing relentlessly, stopped to look at them upon their entry. Sherlock studied her in his usual deductive manner. Irene knowing full well that she was being deduced waited for Sherlock to finish. Working with Mycroft (and reading Sherlock's file) had taught her that there was no use being offended. She went right back to business.

"Mr. Holmes" she said with a nod in his direction. "I am Irene Adler, director of MI6."

Sherlock just nodded in acknowledgment.

She gestured to them to take a seat and returned to her chair. Once they were settled, she began to talk.

"Two days ago I received a mail from an unknown source." she said. "The contents of the mail are here for your display. Immediately a mail appeared on the desk. It simply read: "Be prepared. Lives will be lost."

Since the systems are protected with the utmost security and that my mail id is known only to a few. We were concerned. All attempts to trace the computer have been futile. We waited for another mail to be delivered but nothing came up, until today.

Her face turned pale as she instructed her personal assistant to call up the latest mail.

It was the personal information about some of the MI6's secret agents placed undercover in terrorist organizations.

"They have the information of only a few." She continued. "We have already informed them to terminate their responsibility and evacuate."

"As of now we don't know if they have more information."

"What are their demands?" Sherlock asked. His interest was definitely piqued.

"That's the point. They have made no demands." She said her voice sounding defeated.

_Ah! A power play. Classic! _He thought.

Sherlock knew that it was considered socially 'a bit not good' to rejoice at such things. So he decided to celebrate internally.

_Finally a case, possibly an eight_, he thought smiling internally.

This was going to be fun.

**AN:Thank you for reading. Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and review! :)**

"Mmmm…I will never get over this chocolate pudding" Meena said with a mouthful of said pudding. Molly and her best friend were having lunch in the cafeteria. Though the word cafeteria was a gross understatement. The place resembled a five star hotel with its lavish interior design and comfy seats. And the food was amazing, made by some of the best chefs in the world.

Molly smiled at Meena though she was only barely listening. Her thoughts kept going back to the curly haired stranger from the morning.

_What if? _

She refused to go down that road. She resolutely decided to stop thinking about it and focus at the present. Meena was saying something about going on a vacation.

"It's about time I took a break."

Molly nodded in understanding. Being a field agent was both hell and heaven. Hell because you could die at any moment and heaven because you get to enjoy a lot of luxury. Sometimes Molly would catch herself being jealous of her friend. But the haggard expression Meena wore for a week after a mission would convince her that the lab was her place.

They discussed about places to go on a vacation. Molly was all for a quiet time in a beach resort relaxing and reading but Meena wanted to go to Las Vegas and party. They both giggled over the ridiculous costumes they could wear. It felt good to relieve the strain that was inherent when you worked for MI6.

However their little 'girly' get together was broken by the beeping from Meena's wrist. Meena immediately stopped eating and gave an apologetic grin to Molly. Molly smiled in return. The beep from the bracelet in her arm meant that she was required for a mission.

"So much for a vacation" Meena muttered under her breath and stood up. Molly watched her best friend leave and sighed. She hoped her friend would be careful and safe. Molly didn't feel like eating so she decided to go back to her office.

She worried a little more about Meena and about curly haired strangers. Then she took up the recent case which she was working on, finding the trace of an unique poison that was used to kill the president of a third world country. As she waited for the centrifugation process of the victim's blood to complete, her desk glowed. It displayed the reminder to submit a report on the progress of another high profile case. Usually the reports were sent to Miss Adler through the intranet but as this case was a top priority she was required to hand over a printed report in person.

_'__Might as well go now' _she thought.

She collected the report from the safety locker and made her way to Miss Adler's office. She was joined by two more employees in the elevator. She acknowledged them bby nodding her head. But they got out before her floor came up. Molly smoothed her hair and clothes before stepping out of the elevator. She took a deep breath. Miss Adler intimidated the hell out of her and she always felt nervous around her.

As she stepped out she saw that Greg wasn't in his usual place. He always made a habit of greeting her with her smile when she came up. She shrugged. He must be busy in his boss's office, which was shut, she reasoned. When Miss Adler was not available to receive the file, protocol dictated her to store the report. She entered her code onto his desk. A portion of a wall near her revealed a safety locker with a camera lens. After verifying her retina, the locker hissed open to various compartments. Each again entered her code on the compartment over the top and placed her report as it opened. The locker shut automatically and the panel slid into place. Satisfied that her job was complete she headed towards the elevator.

Just when she was about to enter she saw Miss Adler's office door swung open. The curly haired stranger from the morning yelled "I work alone" and he marched outside with a huff. Upon noticing that someone was present he looked up.

Molly's brain which had frozen upon the sight could formulate only one word.

"Sherlock?"

/-/-/-/

There was a reason why Sherlock never worked with government.

_Rules._

Since he was a self-proclaimed sociopath it went without saying that he hated rules. Though the case presented by MI6 was interesting, Irene insisted that he had to work with one of the MI6 agents. The agents were for all he knew blabbering idiots. If John had been here he would have berated Sherlock and pointed out that only the best were chosen by the organization. Sherlock would have as usual rolled his eyes at John. He didn't care if the agents were the best in their field. His method of solving were ingenious and different. They would most likely get in the way.

So he either worked with John as his assistant or alone.

After giving the case details the man whose name he couldn't remember summoned a field agent. When Irene said that he had to work with her he made sure to express his displeasure. There was no way he would work one of _them._

She insisted that he work with Meena so that the MI6 would be updated regularly. Irene was becoming exasperated by the second and Sherlock's lack of patience was hitting new lows. When he knew that Irene was not going to relent he walked out of her office yelling that he worked alone. He knew they were desperate and would yield if he gave enough pressure.

_Hah!_

When he exited he instantly became aware of someone watching him. He looked up to see a pair of brown eyes wide open and looking at him in shock. The nagging in his brain which he had felt upon passing through the lobby made sense. The moment he realized he was looking at Molly Hooper his fellow college mate, was the same moment when she uttered in disbelief "Sherlock?"

**AN: Thank you for reading! :) Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! this is going to a part of the college flashback. :) Also I've changed the rating to T just in case! ;) **

As Molly Hooper looked at the beautiful face that haunted her dreams her brain immediately went back in time.

Molly studied at Harvard. Being a fresher was difficult. It took some time for the brain to make peace with the idea that college life was not what you had always expected. Just chilling during the day with the popular crowd and then party all night long, maybe even have a super-hot and extremely caring boyfriend. And of course the perfect grades. Well prepare for your dreams to be shattered. You cannot have it both ways. You either are the 'I don't have brains but I'm pretty so I just want to party' type or the 'I study extremely hard so I look like a zombie and don't care' type. Unfortunately for Molly she belonged to the second category. Since medicine was her chosen field and she was very passionate about it she had to do double the study. This ensured that she never had friends and very rarely went out to socialize. At these times she wished to be home with her friends. She was yet to make friends at college.

One of those occasions when Molly went to socialize instead of being holed up in her room surrounded by books was when she got accepted to the advance chemistry course. She wanted to do both advance biology and advance chemistry but since she would be doing specialization in biology she decided to be content with advance chemistry. She had given all the required tests and apparently a junior being accepted to a senior course was a huge thing. Her roommates Sarah and Joana insisted that they went out to celebrate. The students usually went to the disco which was quite close to the college. Her friends/Roommates spent two hours dressing up. She had just worn her usual clothes, jeans and a blouse with a yellow cardigan over it. Since her long brown hair was unruly she always plaited it or wore it in a bun. Today she decided to let it down. Flanked by her two friends who were dolled up as if they were attending the Oscars she went to the disco.

Upon entering her 'friends' immediately deserted. Molly didn't care. She knew that she was just going to finance their visit.

The place was packed with what looked like the entire student population. The lighting was quite low and music seemed to blare from everywhere. Molly didn't drink so she just ordered some sparkling water and found a corner to sit in peace. She was looking at the people around her when her eyes landed on a big group of girls. They were all huddled around something or someone and were giggling mindlessly.

Her curiosity sparked Molly got up and moved to get a better look when her eyes landed on the most beautiful person on the planet. The center of the mindless giggling was a super-hot guy. He had a mop of curly black hair framing a perfectly put together face. Sharp cheekbones, lush pink lips and slight stubble. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt. Instantly Molly felt her heart beat increase. She moved in closer, to stand behind a girl wearing a 7-inch heel so that she would be out of sight, to hear what he was saying. But when she got there she couldn't understand his words as her focus was drawn to his voice. A velvet baritone. She just stood there mesmerized by his voice. Later she would realize that he was flirting with every single one of the girls.

Maybe he sensed her stare because he looked in her direction. Molly realized her 'cover' had moved away and she was there in his plain view. Their eyes met for a moment before he scanned her appearance. Molly blushed. The other girls were dressed in expensive and very revealing clothes, looking like models, and here she was looking like a zombie. She also realized that she would look like a part of this giggly group.

God! That is why she never came out.

Her self-loathing was stopped short when he smiled at her. Molly was now in a full panic mode as other girls glared at her, jealous that she had somehow managed to attract his attention. Frankly she herself had no idea what to do with it. So she just backed away from the group in a hurry and went in search of Sarah and Joana, intent on leaving the place though it meant not able to just gaze at him. Later she came to know that his name was Sherlock Holmes and that he was very popular among the girls. Yup, she had seen it. He was a year senior to her. She wondered how she could have not seen him until yesterday. Oh yeah! Her head was always buried into a book.

That night she dreamt of high cheekbones and bluish green eyes.

/-/-/-/

Molly shook her head to clear it. Thoughts of Sherlock kept creeping into her head. She had advance chemistry now and it would require all her concentration.

The course mainly consisted a dozen experiments and some theory classes. Today she had lab. Students were streaming in taking their respective seats. She took her seat and was arranging her equipment when she heard commotion near the doorway. She glanced up to see that entering the room was Sherlock Holmes behind whom were a trail of girls.

Molly's breath caught in her throat. He looked even more gorgeous in the sunlight that was streaming inside through the windows. She saw him wave to the girls who were clearly air heads, unable to make it to a difficult course. Molly chided herself for thinking like that. She was a kind person and her thinking low of others bothered her. Clearly jealousy was messing with her.

Since she was following him with her eyes she saw that as soon as he turned away from the girls, he rolled his eyes and assumed a bored expression. Molly was intrigued by this. But the lecturer soon walked in so she pushed the matter to the back of the mind and concentrated on the experiment.

As soon as the lecture ended Molly packed her belongings in a rush and made her way out of the class and positioned herself at the far end of the corridor. This way she could see him but he could not. She could see Sherlock walking out. The moment he was out his expression morphed into a fake smile upon seeing a tall blonde approach him. She knew it was a fake smile because the muscles around his eyes didn't stretch, like it did the previous day when he had smiled at her. Molly's heart soared at that. After chatting for a few minutes (the fake smile still there) they went away hand in hand. The soaring heart came crashing down.

_Couldn't the blonde see through his fake smile?_

Molly's interest increased exponentially. Which guy wouldn't want to spend time with pretty girls?

Sherlock Holmes was an interesting fellow.

**AN: Thank you for reading! Your reviews please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! I'm kinda nervous posting this. Hope you like it. Part of flashback. :)**

Sherlock was bored. It was a state of mind he found himself often in. He rolled his eyes at the Math lecturer who was explaining the importance of the binomial expansion. He was an imbecile who had landed a job in the college solely using the influence of his father, who was in the college committee. Boring.

He looked out of the window to gaze at the sprawling campus. It was spring and the flora and fauna were as alive as they ever could be. He was distracted from his thoughts when he felt someone caress his arms. It took him someone time to remember the name of the girl sitting next to him. Oh! Yes, it was Jillian. He forced himself to not sigh in frustration and rearranged his expression into one of a smile and faced her.

Jillian was a tall blonde from a very wealthy family but not as wealthy as his. Education was not necessary for her but it was a fancy. Wasn't it like that always for the rich? She was with him just for his money. Predictable.

He caressed her arm in return. Satisfied that he was not going to dump her immediately after the class, she gave him a dazzling smile and went back to giggling with her friend(rich and dumb) who was sitting ahead of them.

Sherlock resumed his previous task of gazing out of the window.

He was a genius. Anybody could tell that. The courses here were too based on the books and he was completely uninterested in them. He had been forced to attend college by Mycroft. He sneered. Mycroft thought that he was very high and mighty. Somehow he had talked his parents into making Sherlock attend college even though Sherlock hated the idea of being trapped in a room and listen to an incompetent idiot rave over and over. But his parents believed that having a formal education was very important and his requests (demands) fell on deaf ears. And so here he was.

Sherlock required a puzzle to keep his mind occupied. There were too many thoughts there that needed to be focused on a particular thing. It was that or he had to dull his ability to think. The college naturally didn't offer puzzles. So he took to the latter. He had initially tried drugs. It was appallingly easy to get your hands on drugs in college. The entire first year he had barely managed to pass as he was in the haze of drugs at all times. But that time came to an end when Mycroft (sneer) somehow managed to find about it. His parents were devastated. He had had to endure rehab during the summer break. It didn't bother him. The euphoria induced by the drugs was beginning to shorten so he was going to quit anyway. Might as well get done with it.

Once he was back to college yet again he needed something to occupy his mind. And sex helped to keep both his mind and body occupied. It was all a part of the game. He slept with those girls who were interested and boy were they interested. His extreme good looks and attitude screamed money and that drew girls to him as if he were a magnet. He never promised anything and they didn't seem to care either in the beginning. But later they would get clingy and attached emotionally and he would just dump them. He didn't do emotions.

But alas, this was also getting tedious. Like the drugs his brain was getting immune and these pointless entanglements was just that, pointless.

But yesterday he saw someone who captured his interest. The girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She had worn colorful (childish) and comfortable clothes rather than those skimpy and flashy ones. She seemed intent on blending into the background. He deduced everything about her like he usually did which made her blush. What evoked his interest was her kindness and innocence. But before he could gather further details she had taken off like a bat out of hell. Hmmm…

He was brought out of his reverie when the lecture was concluded. He let Jillian drag him into a utility closet already planning on dumping her.

/-/-/-/-/

_Two weeks later…._

As usual Molly was early for her advance chemistry class. She had to admit that the class was quite taxing and required some extra time and effort. But she was willing to do this. Having credits for chemistry would help her in scoring at pathology. Since she was early she decided to take her usual seat at the back and read some theory about the experiment which they were doing today.

Just like every other Sherlock Holmes crept into her thoughts like he usually did. In the past week she had seen him quite frequently. She realized that if she wasn't always lost into a book, he was pretty hard to ignore. She saw him in the hallway, in the cafeteria, on the college grounds. He was either flirting with a girl or snogging the face off another. All the time the facade was there. The fake smile, the suppressed eye roll and all.

And one day she saw him notice her. She had been eating in the cafeteria with a book on genetics lying open on her table as she was reading it. She suddenly felt someone watching her, and looked up to meet those beautiful eyes of Sherlock Holmes. He was sitting two tables from her, with a brunette (what happened to the blonde?) whose back was turned to her. She felt herself blush immediately.

Sherlock excused himself, leaving behind an outraged brunette and walked towards her table. Molly had to fight the urge to flee. He came and sat down in the chair opposite to hers and simply stared at her. Well not stare exactly. It looked like he was…well scanning her. Then he nodded as if satisfied with something and went on to eat the apple which he had brought with himself.

"Um…" she had said unsure about what was happening and extremely flustered.

"Oh! Perhaps I should have asked earlier. Do you mind if I sit here, Molly?" he had asked.

Molly shivered upon hearing him say her name. How the hell did he know her name?

She shook her head to convey that it was fine but went on looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Uh..nothing."

"You want to be a pathologist." Not a question but a statement.

"Yes" she said barely keeping her voice from squeaking.

"Read any interesting case lately?"

"Um.. Yeah. Recently in a journal." She went on to explain about the case and before she knew it they were discussing the case in depth. Their discussion came to an end when the brunette came over their table when the lunch time ended.

"That was stimulating. See you tomorrow" he said and left with the girl who was glaring daggers at her.

And that was how Molly spent came to spend all her lunch for the past couple of weeks discussing various causes of death with him. He would also smile (genuinely) when they passed each other in the hallway if he wasn't locked in a um.. passionate embrace.

He seemed to be behave differently around her. When he was around the popular girls he was very charming and full of fake smiles. But when they discussed these cases his facade would drop and he would have this glee in his eyes.

She wondered why.

Molly sighed and forced herself to focus on the notes in the table. However she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. It was Sherlock. Maybe it was her body's automatic response but every time she saw him she blushed. Damn.

He smirked and settled himself on the table next to hers. Molly decided to brave and ventured a hello to him.

He chuckled and said "I thought you would never speak to me outside our little case discussions."

"Well you are always preoccupied with something or the other so I didn't have any chance" she said indignantly.

His grin widened further.

She didn't know why or where she had got the courage from, maybe it was the fact that she felt a connection to him in some weird way, she asked him what had been nagging her the entire time.

"Why do you put up a facade when you are around others?"

The moment the question left her mouth the grin from his face was wiped off. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth shocked that she had blabbered something like that.

He gave her that searching look again.

"You are very observant, Molly. More than I gave you credit for."

Molly was about to apologize for her stupidity and forwardness when he continued to speak.

"Sex is just a way for me to keep my mind occupied. I don't essentially like the emotional part of it. And women need emotion, so I fake it."

If Molly was shocked by her stupidity she was shell shocked by his frankness.

"And you seem to see right through the facade. Interesting. But anyway I'm done with this. The sex and the college."

She just blinked at him, open mouth. However further conversation was made impossible by the arrival of the lecturer. The class went in a blur what with her mind reeling with the conversation with Sherlock who was absorbed in the experiment he was performing.

When the lecture ended he came over to her table and said "Goodbye Molly Hooper."

And that was the last time she had seen him.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Review Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! :) Thank you for your favs and follows. Enjoy!**

Sherlock's most favorite concept in math was probability. It was an excellent tool in solving cases. The balance of probability. Whether the murderer was male or female, whether the deceased had preferred Chinese or Indian, and so on. The options were endless, yet catalogued.

But he had never considered the probability of meeting Molly Hooper. But now that he considered it, there had always been a chance.

He looked at her standing in from of him, her mouth open. She looked more like a woman now, her elfish features more prominent than he had last seen her. The only thing that had not changed was her appalling taste in clothes but he assumed that it was something she was born with.

"Molly Hooper. Fancy meeting you here."

He wasn't very sure, but he thought he saw her shiver when he spoke.

He smirked at that.

The smirk seemed to do it. She stopped staring open mouthed at him and straightened her spine, her eyes resolved.

"Hello, Sherlock. It's nice to meet you meet."

By this time Miss Adler, Gary and Meena had come out of the office room to look at what had stopped Sherlock from storming off.

"It appears you both know each other" Graham (or was it Gary?) said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Yes, we know each other. We went to the same college" he said in his patent 'don't be stupid' voice which made a smile appear on Molly's face. She was about to say something that would neutralize the rude way he spoke but she was cut off by Miss Adler.

"Well anyway Mr. Holmes, we really need your help and it is mandatory that you work with one of us. Though you come with high recommendation, we need someone from our side with you. This matter is of extreme sensitivity" she seemed to plead.

Well it would seem today was a day full of surprises. Molly had never seen Miss Adler like this. Since the day she had joined she had taken full control of the MI6 with great efficiency. She was ruthless when it came to her demands. People referred to her as 'dominatrix' behind her back.

But here she was asking, no requesting, Sherlock to work with them.

_Whatever it is, the MI6 itself was in serious trouble, she thought._

A trouble out of which they could come out using his intelligence and he was not ready to help them. Well shit!

All the while Sherlock kept looking at Molly, scrutinizing her. She felt her blush creep into her cheeks under his gaze. Also she felt awkward. This seemed to be an important matter and definitely not meant for her ears. She was contemplating to apologize for the interruption and leave when Sherlock spoke suddenly, his eyes never leaving her.

"Fine" he said.

"Pardon" Miss Adler said in confusion. She had been thinking of other alternative plans, possibly forcing Sherlock under gun point or torture.

"Oh! Do keep up" he said irritated. "I am willing to work with a partner."

Miss Adler sighed part in relief and part in disappointment. She would have really liked to slap those sharp cheekbones. Anyway, her desires were nothing when compared to the global security and obviously her job.

"Meena, I will send you all necessary documents now. Collect your other devices from the intelligence. You both must leave immediately." Miss Adler said turning back to head to her office.

"Yes ma'am" Meena said following her boss.

"I am not going to work with her" Sherlock said.

Irene stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

"But you said you will take a partner" she said trying to control her anger.

"Yes, Even now I am willing. I want Molly Hooper as my partner."

Molly who had been trying to blend into the background looked equally surprised as the rest.

"But she is a pathologist not a field agent." Gary said again pointing out the obvious. Were they celebrating 'Stating the Obvious day' without him knowing?

"Well yes. And will be more helpful to me" he said. "I work in a different way from your agents and when I say a pathologist will be more helpful then she will be. I want her."

A dormant part of her heart which had woke up from a long time of sleep, drool and all upon seeing Sherlock, soared. The absence of which stopped her from being in a serious relationship for all these years. The part which was forever wishing for a certain curly haired guy with a deep baritone for a voice.

_He wants me_, she thought giddily.

Well not exactly want _want _her but still. She looked at Meena to gauge her reaction. Meena for all she knew looked relieved. She had that 'yay! I'm going on a vacation' look, not at all perturbed by the fact that she was being turned down from a mission. Well Molly couldn't blame her. Who would want to be in a two mile radius of the git, let alone work with him?

Miss Adler seemed to consider that. She was silent for a few minutes.

"Okay" she said finally.

"Miss Hopper, you will be debriefed by our personnel and given equipment of your choice that is if you are willing to go. You are not bounded legally to accept this mission since you are not a field agent."

It was everybody's turn to look at her.

Molly had heard a lot about the field experience from Meena. Most of them were filled with horror. Almost ninety five percent of the time there was a near death situation. This happened despite the fact that Meena was a fully trained agent with a lot of experience. She wondered what would happen to her if she went.

However her decision was made when she looked at Sherlock. He looked all of a sudden vulnerable to her. His cocky demeanor absent for once. For years she had been pinning for this fellow and now she was given the opportunity to spend an undefined amount of time with him. How can she refuse the opportunity?

"Yes", she said determinately. "I am willing to go, Miss Adler."

"That's settled then. Greg take Miss Hopper to the intelligence and brief her. And as for you Mr. Holmes, Meena will provide you with all necessary documents and currencies. Your fake passports will be ready by then."

/-/-/-/

After leaving the office, Greg had taken her to the intelligence a department she had only heard of. The place had been abuzz with activity. Molly wished she could take it all in but Greg lead her towards a glass walled room. There were an array of weapons in the wall, mostly guns. She had stared at them with awe until Greg told her to choose one.

She picked up a small black gun with a silencer as opposed to other sinister looking ones. The gun fit perfectly into her small hands and would be easy to conceal. She had the basic training that was given to all MI6 employees which included shooting, self-defense and hacking into systems. She was also given a transmitter device and gadgets. And no, she wasn't given the other hi-five devices that appears in the Bond movies.

She was then briefed by a team of personnel.

"You need anything else?" he asked.

"Just my pathology tools."

Finally armed with everything she needed she was escorted back to Miss Adler's office.

In the small amount of time she was gone, they had created a false identity for both of them.

Molly opened her passport to see that she was now Louise Grace. Sherlock joined them a minute later. Her stomach filled with butterflies when she saw him.

"Our intelligence has detected that our man is in New York. You will be heading there. Good luck." Miss Adler said.

They had ridden in a black Bentley that took them to the tarmac where a sleek private jet was waiting for them. All the while they had spoken to each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked her when they got out of the car. The sun was setting and a brisk wind was blowing, which made his curls fall on his forehead.

How she wished to touch them.

"No" she said with a grin. "Let's go."

They boarded the jet and flew into the unknown.

**AN: Hope you liked it! :) And I'd like to know what you think, review please! :D**


End file.
